


Keep my love safe

by TFALokiwriter



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 21st Century, Early 21st Century, F/F, Pre-Flora Wingrave's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And Dani would always, during her waking hours, be there for her partner.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Keep my love safe

A thief was on the prowl through the corridors of the tall apartment complex at the dead of night carrying a cigarette in one hand and a backpack set between his shoulder blades. He came to a pause seeing a door that was slightly ajar and stared at it quite perplexed. He turned around and searched the hall searching for anyone who seemed to be walking away.

The thief opened the door to the apartment, slowly, slowly realizing that the entire room was swept in darkness with hardly a night light in sight. He paused in his tracks spotting a young blonde standing behind a chair, brown slacks and a rosy-pink sweater, with a hand on the shoulder of the older woman resting in the chair. The older but quite graying brunette was slouched to the side in the chair facing the doorway was sleeping peacefully.

"Oh, um, ah, sorry about that." He felt embarrassed invading their privacy. "Uh, didn't mean to intrude."

Her eyes were staring right into him.

"You really oughta lock the door, ma'am."

There was no reply, just a stare, as though she too didn't know _what_ to say.

"Okay, uh, am, sorry, awkward---Just close the door."

The thief shook the handle, awkwardly, then sheepishly began to began away.

"Uh, would you like if it I had the door close, ma'am?"

There was no reply.

"Uh, okay, I'll just leave it ajar."

The thief left the door just the way that it had been before and whistled away feeling shivers coming down his skin, goose bumps as well, as though he had been in the very presence of a ghost. _Ghosts weren't real, are they?_ He shook his head descending down the stairs. _They weren't real at all._ Ghosts were just several figments of imagination that became powerful with fear and projection and harmful gas that gave them a life as many of his friends and family believed as did he. 

He would never know the ghost was that of a dead woman, he wouldn't know how lucky that he were to walk out alive, he wouldn't know that he were lucky that she controlled the beast from lunging at him and snapping his neck. He wouldn't know that the ghost was that of the older woman's spouse. He wouldn't know that the ghost was a living embodiment of love, the very presence of it, how incredible it were for a ghostly spouse to be there. 

This same spouse stood guard wherever the older woman lived at night and kept her safe and prevented robberies in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the bit where Dani is in the two piece black outfit upon seeing, in gif form, that she had a **red** sleeve cuff. I did further research and I have ALSO noticed with a reviewer's screen grab and other screenshots of before the incident and it's clear to me that it's the same outfit that Dani wore that night when Viola first came inside of her. 
> 
> The descriptive paragraph is the most that has changed with a lot of edits. 
> 
> That paragraph was a disaster zone.
> 
> I don't know how 337 people enjoyed initially it but I am glad you got the general message.


End file.
